


What Am I Supposed To Do With A Hot Demon

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Gigi’s a demon, Hey wow look I can write something other than angst, Lesbian AU, No Beta, a demon who uses she/her pronouns because I said so, go hard or go home ig, idk guys this was a fever dream, literally based off a weird nightmare I had, this is such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: Did Crystal accidentally summon a demon into her home for all of eternity?MaybeWas said hypothetically demon really hot?Also maybe.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	What Am I Supposed To Do With A Hot Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shit show so bear with me while I procrastinate my Gigi/Nicky fic cause I have writers block

The general consensus around Springfield College was that Halloween meant three things. Parties, alcohol and slutty costumes. At any given Halloween party you’d be hard pressed to find even one genuine attempt at a creative or scary costume. Each and every one was chock full of douchebag guys who thought that a revealing costume meant a girl was flirting with them, more alcohol than there should ever be in someone’s body and other played out tropes. 

Crystal hadn’t really believed in any of the cliches that you see in those dumb coming-of-age teenage movies. Why would she? She was almost an exact replica of the kids who always get bullied in those movies. She was a dorky art kid who was so obviously gay that you’d have to be trying not to see her homosexuality if you wanted to believe she was straight. Between the bright green hair, eccentricity in her personality and her clothing, everything just screamed lesbian. So of course in small town America where everyone was either a conservative or hidden so deeply in the closet that they couldn’t even spell closet, she would be the perfect target for bullies. 

Parties were almost always a no for her and her friend group unless it was big enough that they wouldn’t be found. She didn’t have many friends but the ones she did have were better than anything else. Daya was a tall blonde girl with some interesting ideas about dinosaurs (or Dayasaurs as she called them). She spotted a pretty punk rock style and if you didn’t know she was a sweetheart, you’d be absolutely terrified to talk to her. Lux was a smaller blonde girl who was basically a fairy. She genuinely looked like someone’s Pinterest board that was probably named something dumb like “Bubblegum Baby” or just a bunch of random pink emojis with sparkles. Then there was Daegen, a fiery girl with a reputation of never taking shit. She had bright pink hair and if you even thought something even remotely unkind about her friends, she would find you and destroy you. 

Crystal was immensely grateful for them, and even more grateful when Lux proposed they stay home on Halloween instead of going out. 

“Oh my god yes please! We can stay over at mine and watch horror movies!” Crystal said excitedly Halloween had always been a favorite of hers and horror movies were always welcome. 

“I’m down. Dae can you get some alcohol?” Daya questioned. Daegen confirmed that she could in fact get some alcoholic beverages. Lux quickly put Daya and herself in charge of snacks and gave Crystal charge over movies. 

Later that week the four girls found themselves planted on Crystal’s couch with several bottles of vodka, whisky and gin, loads of popcorn, and enough candy for a small army. The combination of a sugar high and everyone being more than a little buzzed made for quite the scene. Crystal was yelling at the tv and running around every time the knuckle head protagonist did something dumb. Daya was coming up with all sorts of theories about the “deeper meaning” of the movie even though it was at least 90% plotless gore. Lux was hiding under a blanket from Daegen who had found a creepy mask and was scaring her every time she peeped out. 

“WAIT! WHAT IF WE’RE ALL DEAD AND GHOSTS?!” Daya shouted. Everyone froze for a minute, pondering the concept before the group dissolved into maniacal giggling fits. 

“I don’t think we’re ghosts but we should totally summon one! It is Halloween after all!” Proposed Daegen. Lux was completely against the idea, terrified that they may actually summon a demon and all get murdered but everyone else was all for it. Crystal ran off to somewhere and returned minutes later proudly holding a ouija board that looked ancient. 

Three quarters of the girls concerned on the carpet, buzzing with excitement while lux hung back tentatively. She was clearly interested but hesitant to engage. Daya, Daegen and Crystal places their hands on the planchette and asked some basics questions. 

“Is anybody here?” 

Y-E-S

“What’s your name?”

G-E-N-E-V-I-E-V-E

“Oh wait that’s a really pretty name for a ghost!” Said Lux happily, slowly warming up to the idea until the planchette moved again suddenly. 

N-O-T A G-H-O-S-T

Lux paled and recoiled at the spelled out words. Crystal and Daegen laughed and Daya made some high quality spooky noises. 

“Wait so then what are you?” Said a very amused Crystal.

D-E-M-O-N

Lux squeaked and went back to hiding under her blankets while the other three seemed more interested in the board than ever. 

“Are you a good demon?”

D-E-P-E-N-D-S

“Oh I like that in a girl!” Said Daya jokingly, sending the group into a fit of laughter at the idea of Daya dating a demon. 

“But seriously guys which one of you is moving it?” Asked Crystal. Both Daya and Daegen vehemently denied any involvement with moving the little plastic shape and insisted they both thought it was Crystal. 

“Oh I’ve got a question for Gigi!” Said a very much intoxicated Daegen. 

“Who the fuck is Gigi?” Asked Crystal. Much to everyone’s horror and confusion, the planchette began moving on its own. 

G-I-G-I? I L-I-K-E T-H-A-T

“Holy fuck...or Satan fuck I guess?” Murdered a stunned Daya. Daegen and Crystal looked more excited than ever, immediately putting their hands back on the planchette to keep asking questions. 

“Ok Gigi, why do I have all of the dummy and none of the thicc?” Asked Daegen, failing to suppress a laugh at the ridiculousness of her own question. 

Y-O-U A-R-E T-H-I-C-K. T-H-I-C-K I-N T-H-E H-E-A-D

“DAMN!” Shouted Lux, “Daegen got roasted by a demon!” They we’re all screaming with laughter while Daegen insisted it really wasn’t that funny, even though she was laughing just as hard as the other three. 

“Fuck this I hate the demon. Can we go to bed now it’s already like three in the morning.” Said Daegen with an exaggerated yawn. The neon green analog clock by Crystal’s bed beeped thrice, conforming the time to be three. Lux and Daya claimed the bed while Daegen took the couch. Crystal opted for the comfy beanbag chair in her corner. The other three girls fell asleep almost immediately, but Crystal lay awake. 

“What type of demon is named Gigi...? Whatever it doesn’t matter. Daegen was just fucking with us and moving the thing.” Crystal whispered to herself, trying to convince herself of the words she was saying. Something about the encounter had thrown her off. She knew she wasn’t moving it, but somebody had to be right? There’s no way it could be moving on its own. Eventually, she nodded off but her sleep was restless and muddled with strange dreams. 

——~——

The morning after Halloween all four girls woke up with pounding headaches and empty stomachs. Daya, (who turned out to be a pretty good cook) made everyone pancakes and bacon since Crystal had nearly burned down the whole complex after trying to make herself a cup of tea. One by one the girls filtered out, leaving Crystal alone in her apartment. Still though, she was unable to shake he feeling that something was off. Nevertheless she went back to her room and flicked on the tv. The shitty horror movie was still on so she decided to finish it. 

Not ten minutes after resuming the movie, a massive crash sounded from the kitchen. Panic coursed through her body as she froze in place. Who was it? An intruder? Maybe. It wasn’t the nicest place to live since she was a broke art student in college. She couldn’t even think about the word ‘money’ without her student loans coming to mind. Quietly she tiptoed over to the corner of her room where she kept a baseball bat. She reached down for it and picked it up. Slowly she crept through the hallway towards her kitchen that was the source of the ruckus. She raised the bat, ready to attack and jumped out from behind the wall. 

“AHHHHHH” she screamed while swinging wildly around. He intruder was completely unfazed, head still buried in the fridge. A long pale arm with perfectly manicured nails held up a bag, which was followed by a voice. 

“All you have is Cheetos and ice cream? What are you a third grader?” The voice was feminine and sounded young. It was gruff though and Crystal felt personally attacked by the critique of her food choices. 

“First of all what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?” Crystal snapped, “Second, who are you to judge my food? You broke into my apartment and are rooting through my fridge!” The second question raised the stranger’s head from the fridge. Crystal was fully unprepared for what greeted her. The face staring back at her was unreasonably beautiful. She was a girl, probably her age maybe a little younger. She had wavy auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Her makeup was completely flawless and her clothing matched it perfectly. She donned a bright orange trench coat which hung open around her slim and statuesque figure. She had a pair of leather pants which were accompanied by a leather crop top and what looked like a leather thong. Crystal looked away, embarrassed to be so intrigued and attracted to a stranger who broke into her home. The girl was undeniably attractive but she looked and had so far acted like every girl who had ever bullied Crystal. The same girls who Crystal had almost always liked. 

“Well?! Say something!” Crystal exclaimed, annoyance on her features. “And by the way, it’s not the nineties anymore. Change your outfit mom.” The comment was completely unnecessary and petty but it felt good to Crystal. The girl just smirked and gave Crystal a quick once over. 

“Look Crystal I don’t think you should be talking about fashion. Are those bunny slippers? But whatever I guess I can change.” Crystal was stunned into silence. This random ass person who she had not once seen in her life (she definitely would’ve remembered her) knew her name. The girl snapped her fingers twice and her clothes evaporated. Crystal shrieked and covered her eyes. The other girl laughed calmly and began whispering something in what sounded like Latin. 

“Um not to be rude but what the actual fuck? First you broke into my house and insult my food. Next you know my name. Now you’re NAKED AND KNOW LATIN?! WHO ARE YOU?” Crystal was beginning to think she might just be hallucinating from her hangover. The still unnamed girl just laughed again before a small popping noise came. Crystal peeked out from behind her hands to see the girl had a whole new set of clothes and something that looked weirdly like a kale smoothie. She now wore a simple white crop top and a pair of skin-tight jeans with rips and frays all the way up the legs. A leather jacket and a couple gold chains topped off the look. Her hair had been pulled off into a tight ponytail and her makeup looked softer. 

“Well is here now for the rest of I guess until you die so you may as well get to know me. Sit down.” Said the mystery girl to Crystal, who complied despite wanting to yell at her. 

“I guess I’ll start with my name. I’m Genevieve.” Crystal snorted, remembering the encounter with the “demon” last night. 

“Why are you laughing at me Crystal?” The girl was posting now, smoothie abandoned on the counter in favor of a small box of macarons. 

“Again how do you know my name. And where are you getting this food from?!” 

“I’m not answering until you answer first.”

“Oh my god you’re a brat.”

“Isn’t that you’re type Crystal? They said pretty girls with bratty attitudes. I hope I have the right apartment. That would be awkward. But I’m sure I do unless there’s another Crystal Elizabeth Methyd in this ramshackle building?” Crystal tried to retort, but never got one out. How did this girl know not only exactly her type, but also her full fucking name?

“My type has nothing to do with this and who is ‘they’?” 

“My higher ups. Duh!” The girl rolled her eyes and examined her nails. She let out a disgruntled sigh and tapped them on the counter. It made an annoying sound, but each time she did the color of her nails changed. Eventually she settled on a red nail with a black spade on each ring finger. She looked expectantly at Crystal, ready for her to answer. 

“Ok whatever. I’m laughing at you because you have the same name as this ‘demon’ my friends and I ‘summoned’ last night for a joke. It’s just weird that’s all.” Crystal’s air quotes made the girl frown. 

“Yeah...you summoned me. Now I’m here. You’re welcome.” Crystal sat there, stunned again at her words. 

“There’s absolutely no way in gay heaven or straight hell that you’re a demon. That’s absolutely bullshit.” 

“Oh really? Is that how you explain me being able to make food appear and change my clothing? That’s mundane shit. I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Then my contract would be up and I could go back to hell which is, as you said, pretty straight.” The girl, supposedly Gigi, looked completely unbothered by Crystal’s words. 

“I don’t believe you. Aren’t demons supposed to be scary looking?” At Crystal’s question, Gigi snapped her fingers again and turned into a huge hulking beast with red skin and curled horns. Her previously white smile had turned into a horrible sneering mouth full of razor sharp yellow teeth. Her legs had become goats’s legs and her feet were hooves. “Is that better? Is this your kink? I knew artists were weird but this is a lot even for a demon!” 

“It is not my kink but I definitely believe you’re a demon now. But why me? And what’s this contract you mentioned?” Gigi’s face lit up and she hopped down from her place on the stool. She jumped over to Crystal and grabbed her hands. Crystal ignored the butterflies in her stomach. This was literally a demon. Yeah it had been a while since she’d had a girlfriend but this was absurd. 

“Ok so our contract is super simple. You summoned me and I’m with you til you die! You can ask me to do anything and yes that includes making you live forever and for you it can most certainly include being your girlfriend!” Gigi winked at crystal who nearly fell off her stool. “Basically when you die I just go back to hell and wait til someone else summons a demon like me and they’ll ship me back up here for my next shift! Once I complete ten then I can choose to keep going or retire to a quiet live of torture!” This girl, if she could be called that, was far too happy about torture. 

“Wait so when you say you can do anything does that include teleportation?” Gigi nodded happily and clapped her hands twice. Out of thin air, a boy with shaggy hair and a five o’clock shadow appeared. Crystal gasped excitedly. Zayn Malik stood in her kitchen for a minute, looking completely bewildered. Crystal waved at him with a massive grin before Gigi clapped again and he disappeared. 

“Wait why’d you put him back?” Whined Crystal who was mournfully hugging the air where the singer used to be. 

“Well people aren’t supposed to know that demons exist and I didn’t conceal myself so he would’ve seen me which is a problem. If at any point a human who is not intended to see me sees me I have to kill them. But it’s cool I aced the concealment spell so I can totally follow you to classes and work!” 

“Oh shit!” Exclaimed Crystal. “I completely forgot I have work today!” She began rushing around the cramped apartment, grabbing her uniform and her keys. She opened the door and had one foot out the door before she called back to Gigi. 

“Stay her! When I get back you better be here or else. And don’t eat my Cheetos. Just teleport your own!” The door slammed with a shut and Gigi made a beeline for the Cheetos. She plopped down on the ground and began happily munching the orange chips. 

“I hunk this is gonna be a fun assignment!” She said to nobody. Eventually she got tired of the Cheetos and began casting spells on the apartment. She used magic to make the home bigger inside, but remain the same on the outside. She created a room for herself and Crystal out of the already existing one, applying both their styles. One half was pure Crystal while the other was Gigi. She stocked the fridge with actual food and not random junk. 

By the time Crystal had returned home from working her shift at a local cafe, the place looked nothing like it used to. We windows had actual curtains, not just blankets tacked up over them. Her fridge was full of real food and everything was cleaned. Gigi was lounging on a large leather couch that had not been there a few hours ago. 

“Oh sorry this must be the wrong apartment sorry about that!” Called out Crystal. She stepped back and closed the door, double checking the apartment number. Nope this was definitely her apartment. Maybe she was seeing things from fatigue. She poked her head back in to see the room was still different. Gigi waved at her excitedly. 

“Gigi what did you do...?” Crystal’s jaw was hanging open as she surveyed the living room. Gigi had hung paintings, gotta a new couch and tv and added leafy plants. Crystal was nervous to see what she had done to the rest of home. 

“Oh just some refurbishing. The place needed some more room not that you’ve got me!” The demon was crouched over the ground and scratching a small black cat’s head. “How was work baby?” Crystal flushed at the nickname, turning away from the brunette. 

“It was ok I guess. This one lady called me a wench which was weird but ok other than that.” Gigi frowned when she heard Crystal’s story. A knot of anger formed inside her stomach. How dare anyone be rude to her little ray of sunshine? How could they even consider it?!

“Well that wasn’t very kind of her was it?” Gigi huffed. Crystal shook her head sadly. “What should we do for revenge? Should I burn her hair off? Maybe burn her house down? Oh! We could always just set her on fire!” Gigi’s eyes were fiery. Literally she had fire reflecting in her eyes. 

“Ah-no really we shouldn’t! It’s fine no need for arson Jesus Gigi. Ok new rule, no arson.” Crystal said, arms flailing wildly around her. Gigi huffed in annoyance and lifted a finger. A mirror appeared and she began tracing letters in the air. To Crystal’s horror, red letters began appearing on the mirror as Gigi wrote them in the air. 

“Ok! Rule number one, no arson. Anything else?” Gigi’s smiled smugly at a still dumbfounded Crystal who’s mouth was hanging open comically. Again. 

“Is...is that blood?!” Crystal was beginning to look slightly hysterical. “Did you kill a chicken in another realm and use its blood to write?! How could you! You murder! We have dry-erase markers!” Crystal’s gelling was drowned out by Gigi who was doubled over and laughing at her. 

“No babe it’s lipstick! Besides I’m not down with killing animals for no reason. It’s like young people say ‘not a vibe!’ I learned so much while you were gone. TikTok is cool I really like it! I was here for a couple years when vine was around and I liked that better but I guess the renegade is pretty good too!” Gigi looked so genuinely happy that Crystal couldn’t help but smile along with her. 

“Wait how did you find out about TikTok? I told you not to leave the house!”

“Oh I just astral projected to Nicky! She’s over a few states with her girl Jaida. I think they’re somewhere called ‘Cheeseland’ or at least that’s what Frenchie calls it. Apparently Nicky loves it but to be fair she loves anything that will tell her she’s pretty.” 

“Aren’t you the same way...? Lux and Daya said like one nice thing about you yesterday and now you’re like bound to my soul forever or whatever.” Crystal was quickly warming up to the demon girl. She was still unsure really what to call her but at least she wasn’t setting things on fire and killing animals right? 

“Ok so I’m taking four things from this conversation. First, my need for attention is not the point here! Second, I’m old enough you bitch! Third, no arson no murder and we can set up more rules later. Fourth, we’re making a TikTok. I found yours and your account is so cute you’ve got like a good amount of followers!” If Gigi hadn’t had such an earnest look on her face and been so genuinely unaware then Crystal would’ve been offended. 

“What do you define as a good amount? I have literally thousands. How many do you have?” Scoffed Crystal. So maybe her pride was a little wounded but whatever! It’s not like Gigi could have more followers than her in the short amount of time she’d been on this plane of being.

“Oh I don’t know I think I just hit like a couple hundred....”

“Ha!” Crystal triumphantly said. 

“Thousand....” Gigi trailed off. A shit-eating grin spread across her features as Crystal’s face paled. “Don’t worry about it Crys! They have no idea I’m a demon and besides people on the internet just like pretty people. That explains our followings!” Gigi’s reassurance was almost sweet. So close yet so far. 

“Yeah I guess that makes sense- WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU SHADY DEMON BITCH!” Shrieked Crystal. Gigi shot up and off the couch, sprinting away as fast as she could from the Latina girl chasing her through the remodeled rooms. Gigi wasn’t usually sure of many things, but she was sure she would like her life with Crystal Methyd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for supporting my bullshit but next time you’re getting angst. CEO of angst out ✌🏽🥳✌🏽


End file.
